


Windsor Knot

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [1]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Party, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Spread eagle, Teasing, Tie Kink, kitten play, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events in The Night Manager.<br/>Ally has seen Jonathon before. But they've never really taken notice of each other, until the charity gala that she's to attend in her boss's stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound and bent over

Ally looked out over the ballroom, feeling rather keenly that she had severely under dressed. She glanced down at the simple petal pink strapless gown then at the almost garish finery that covered nearly everyone in the ballroom. So many upper and elite class decked out in finery that cost more than her yearly salary.  
Ally had been instructed to attend the charity gala in her boss's stead. And to also make a generous but not obscene donation in her boss's name. The Lady Farrington had regretfully fallen ill with a contagious sore throat.  
From sucking her lover's cock in the South of France, she thought acerbically. She stabbed the ice in her drink then set the glass firmly on the bar. Maybe if she hadn't felt so out of place, she would have paid more attention to how many rum and pineapple juices she had. The bartender immediately refilled it. "Oh no, I can't. I have to drive."  
The bartender raised her eyebrow at Ally, knowing that she'd already had too much to drink but that was par for the course at these functions. "Mr. Pine can call you a car if need be, miss."  
"I haven't the foggiest who that is."  
The bartender pointed an expertly manicured nail to a tall, blonde god in a bespoke suit. "That's Mr. Pine, miss."  
Ally sipped the rum and pineapple through the tiny straw as she looked him over. She recognized him as the manager of the motel. She'd seen him on more than one occasion when Lady Farrington made use of the hotel for business but mostly personal use. Ally couldn't count the times she'd sat in the 12th floor central lobby curled up with a book while her boss fucked anyone she wanted to.  
She pushed off the bar and made a beeline for Pine. The dress swished around her calves. Had she not practiced walking in the dress for days before, she'd have tripped. Her strappy heels clicked a staccato that became lost in the music.

Jonathon had been surveying the arriving guests. He'd immediately spotted Ally, recognizing her from the many times Lady Farrington had used the hotel. He adjusted the Windsor knot in his tie as he looked around for the Lady and didn't find her. His gaze flicked back to Ally, the filmy dress clung to her curves and the delicate silver heels made him realize how long her legs were. They were usually clad in jeans and tucked under her.  
He thought back to the times he'd find her on the 12th floor with a book open. Her honey blonde hair swept up into a ponytail or bun, a pair of reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. Tonight, her hair had been captured in a nest of curls that she'd pinned at the base of her neck and the glasses were nowhere in sight.  
He kept an eye on the gala but his attention kept returning to Ally. In her nervousness, she was drinking quite a bit. He'd pulled the bartender aside and told her that should Ally drink too much, he would call her a car. Lady Farrington was a frequent client and he felt obligated to take care of her assistant as he would have the lady herself.  
You could imagine his surprise when she suddenly approached him, drink in hand, smelling of pineapple and vanilla. Pine turned to her as she approached, once he realized he was her destination. "Can I help you, miss?"  
Ally swirled her ice and fruit and rum with the straw, clearly losing some of her inebriated fire in his presence. "The bartender informed me that you could call a car for me if I've had too much to drink." His annoyed gaze flicked to the brunette behind the bar. She wasn't supposed to actually tell her, just him should the need arise.  
"I can. Have you?" She raised her eyebrow. His tone conveyed care and concern. It's his job and your boss is a frequent flyer here. "A need for the car, miss. It's none of my concern if you've had too much to drink."  
"No, not yet." She looked down into her drink. He flexed his hands at the small of his back, fighting the urge to tip her chin up so he could look her fully in the face. "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't stuck walking home in heels in the middle of the night should I take advantage of being my employer's stead." Pine smirked.  
"How is Lady Farrington tonight? I'm afraid I haven't ran into her."  
"You won't. She's ill. In the South of France. Can barely get out of bed." Pine raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.  
"Well, take advantage of our hospitality, miss. I can see you safely home."  
Their eyes met and Ally was struck by the dazzling blue of his irises. Her lips parted as her gaze flicked to his thin lips. She thought of several witty comebacks that all sounded great in her head but never left her lips. She covered her awkward feeling by nodding then sipping her drink and turning away into the dancers.

Ally drifted to the edge of the ballroom, swaying to the music as she nursed drink after drink. Eventually, watching old, rich people grew tiresome and she found her way onto the veranda. The cool night air felt like heaven on her alcohol warmed skin. She'd lost count of how much she'd had to drink, which wasn't normal behavior for her.  
At least the night is pleasant, she thought. She leaned against the balustrade and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze in her face. It cooled her flushed cheeks and brought goose flesh to the tops of her breasts and arms. She set her glass on the rail to rub her upper arms. Her elbow tipped the glass. But her reflexes, usually quick enough to catch the glass even if it spilled, had been dulled by the rum. The glass shattered.  
"Shit." Ally crouched to pick it up. She carefully placed the medium pieces into the bigger pieces. The smaller ones would need a broom and dustpan.  
"Let me help you with that." A pair of black slacks and Oxfords stepped up in front of her. Ally followed the legs up, noticing where his thighs pressed against the fabric. Her gaze lingered on the crotch for a moment longer than appropriate then continued up his center to his face. Pine's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched momentarily. Her lips parted, catching the dark look in his eyes, her own pupils blown by the rum and the moonlight. She looked like perfect, flushed with shining glazed eyes, looking up at him with barely veiled desire.  
Pine crouched with her. His movement snapped her out of her daze. "I can get it." She swayed forward slightly. He reached out to steady her. His fingertips danced up her spine in a feather light touch.  
"I'll get it, miss."  
"No, it's my mess-"  
Pine wasn't sure what came over him, the liquid fire running through his veins at the way she'd looked moments before perhaps. His steadying hand becamse a vise and grabbed the nest of curls at the base her neck, tight against her scalp. She whimpered but didn't pull away from him. "I said I'll get it. You are a guest and it is my job."  
Ally leaned her head back into his grip. Maybe it was the rum or the fact that she really REALLY liked having her hair pulled, but she parted her knees to balance herself more and brushed her knee against his thigh, golden heat pooling between her thighs. "I think I need that car, Mr. Pine."  
Jonathon leaned into her, his mouth hovering over hers. She moaned softly. "I'll see you safely home."  
"Would you?" Ally couldn't believe she'd just asked a strange man to take her home. Sure, she'd seen Mr. Pine around the hotel but she didn't know him. She wanted to though, in the biblical sense.  
"Wait right here, love."  
Ally stood with him as he'd yet to release her hair. When he did so, his fingers trailed down her arm. She watched him disappear inside then turned to lean on the railing. She forced herself to breathe through her nose to calm her thundering heart. She squeezed her thighs together to try to ease the throb there, as well. Closing her eyes, she dared not open them when she heard the soft brush and clink of the broken glass being swept up.  
"Miss?" Ally turned to face him, coming face to chest. "I'm sorry but all the cars are out at the moment. Would you care to follow me? I'll take you someplace safe."  
"Oh yes, thank you." In your arms would be a safe place, her brain decided. Jonathon slipped an arm around her waist, holding her hip to hip. She leaned into him, inhaling the scent of him, linen and musk. His route took them out and around the ballroom then into his office. He shut the door behind them. He walked her to his desk and turned her around in his arms and made to sit her against the edge. Ally grabbed his tie, her fingers tracing the swirling brocade pattern. "This is a lovely tie, Mr. Pine."  
"Thank you, miss." She jerked the Windsor knot tight and smashed their mouths together. Her brain screamed at her, but her body melted against his when he didn't pull away. Instead, he kissed her back with fervor, his large hands moving along her arms to hold her wrists. He gently pulled her hands from his tie and his lips away from hers. Breathlessly, he looked her over. Never would he have guessed, Lady Farrington's quiet assistant would behave so brazenly. "What's your name?"  
"Ally."  
"Ally, I'm Jonathon." He released her wrists and then loosened the knot. She bit her lip as he slid the tie through his fingers, pulling it out from under his collar. "Since you like my tie so much, I'm going to let you have it." She blinked. He held it up for her. When she reached for it, he snatched her wrists and looped the tie around it. He tied the red satin into a Windsor knot again and tightened it until her wrists could barely move. He wrapped the tie between her her hands around the knot. She gasped as he spun her around. "I have guests to attend to." He pushed her upper body against the desk. He pulled her arms out in front of her, stretching her across the desk. He secured the tie on handle of a locked drawer. "Are you wearing knickers, Ally?"  
"Yes?"  
Jonathon clicked his tongue. He unzipped the strapless dress and tugged it off, releaving a pink satin thing that matched the dress and a pair of white thigh high stockings. "Lovely." He reached into his slacks to adjust his growing cock. "I guess I can let them remain." He kicked her feet apart then leaned over, pressing his body along her. She felt his arousal against her ass. "Now, you wait right here for me, Ally girl. I'll be back for you as soon as I can." His lips pressed to her ear in a soft, breathy kiss. The door closed with the soft click of the latch.

After the ballroom cleared and the last of the guests had either gone home or gone to their rooms, Jonathon made sure housekeeping had begun clean up before excusing himself. He'd been partially distracted the rest of the evening, thinking of Ally bound and bent over his desk on his display for him. He hurried through the lobby and the party-goers who had decided to continue their revelry in the hotel bar. He slipped behind the desk and through the employee's only door. His heartbeat sped up and he felt his cock twitch the nearer he got to Ally and her pretty pink thong.  
He listened at the door, dropping his hand to the knob. He could hear her soft grunts and the occasional thump of what could have been her knee or the toe of her shoe against the side of the desk. He opened the door soundlessly and sidestepped in, closing it just as soundlessly.  
Ally had managed to climb onto the desk and was tugging at the tie. When he'd left her, she laid there in shock, need pulsing through her. Then he didn't return. She'd gone into panic mode, thinking that he'd forgotten her and that housekeeping would find her like this. She scraped and kicked and flailed as she tried to climb up the desk. It was harder than it sounded with her wrists bound and stretched out before her. But she'd finally succeeded. She sat on her heels, using most of her strength to pull on the tie, hoping the fabric or the handle would give.  
"Come on, you stupid fucking tie. Rip already." She blew the hair out of her face forcefully. "Come-" She yanked on the tie. "-on-" She yanked again. "-you-" Another yank. "-fucker!" The tie didn't rip. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She dropped her head to the desk.  
Jonathon had watched with a smile and breathless enjoyment as her ass swayed and rocked with each jerk. He licked his lips, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it into a guest chair. "It's not polite to damage other people's things." Ally screamed. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Trying to get away, Ally? You were so willing a few hours ago."  
"I was really drunk a few hours ago. I'm more sober now."  
"Good. I'd hate for you to think I'm taking advantage of you." He laid his hand on her upturned ass. It radiated warmed against her air cooled skin. He gently smoothed the skin across one cheek then the other. His other hand joined in and they traveled up her back. He grabbed her thighs and urged her to drop her legs back to the floor. His muscular body pressed her to the desk and she couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped her. "Do you still want me to see you safely home?"  
Again, Ally felt his semi-hard cock against her ass. He rubbed back and forth, derailing her train of thought. His hands wrapped around her thighs and held her against his front. She looked back over her shoulder and he said a silent prayer to nothing in particular that she said yes. "Depends on if you're staying."  
His knees formed to the back of hers, and he tugged her back against his lap, grinding his hard cock against her. She pushed her hips into him. "If you want me to, my sweet." He laid soft kisses over her shoulders, drawing a sigh from her. He smiled against her warm flesh and began a line of wet kisses down her spine.  
Ally closed her eyes and arched her back. Each kiss sent shivers through her. "I want you to, Mr. Pine." She squeezed her thighs together, those kisses settling in her core as a heavy warmth.  
"But?" His hands caressed her outer thighs down to her knees then up over her ass, in constant motion. His hips moved in a languid circle.  
"But I'm not that kind of girl." He chuckled and finished the line of kisses at the edge of her thong. He kissed the swell of each cheek and gave her a firm bite. Ally moaned and pressed her forehead to the desk.  
"What kind of girl are you, Ally?" His hands moved their attention to her calves, feeling the stockings down to her ankles then up to her knees, again in constant motion. His thumbs pressed into the back of her knee, making her whine. "One that kisses strange men. One that becomes dripping wet from being bound and bent over. Oh yes, love, you are dripping." Ally bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, conscious of how wet she was now that he had pointed it out.  
He didn't stop at her knees this time. He continued up her thighs and over her ass. "Waving it in front of my face? Such a tease." He licked his lips. "Is that what kid of girl you are, Alley? Are you a prick tease?"  
"Jonathon-" He pushed his face into the damp satin of her thong and drew in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She froze, balling her fists then twisting her wrists against the tie. He ghosted his fingertips up the backs of her thighs. His thumb lightly traced her cleft before one hand pulled the thong aside and the other slipped two fingers into her. She gasped and jerked. He kissed her ass cheek then twisted his thumb around to flick her clit. "Tell me to stop and I will."  
Her breathing grew heavy and her hips rolled. Juices ran down his fingers to his palm and down his wrists. He curled his fingers to brush against her sweet spot and her knees gave way. "Cum for me, Ally." He pushed himself up then kissed his way back up her spine, pumping his fingers in and out of her. "I know what kind of girl you are." He whispered hotly against her ear. He fought himself from just taking her, to make this last. He was enjoying it and by her panting and writhing, she was enjoying it too. She pressed her face into her upper arm, mewling louder and louder. Her hips rolled into his hand. He lightly bit her shoulder, keeping her pinned against the desk. He panted in anticipation. Her thighs trembled between his and the desk. He felt her body tighten underneath him. He pressed her clit harder. She gave a strangled cry and bit her arm as she came in a warm tingling wave. "Mmm, Ally girl, you're the kind of her girl who gets fingered in my office."  
"P-please, Jonathon." She lay breathless and limp but she needed more than his fingers.  
"Please what, sweet girl?"  
"Fuck me, please, Mr. Pine."  
"Oh Ally. . ." He unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. "You're so wet." He pushed just the head in and felt her body tighten around him in response. His fingers dug into her hips to keep them still. He pulled out then teased her slit with the tip. With a low grunt, he pushed his way in, savoring the way her cunt stretched around him.  
"Oh...fuck..." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the desk again. Her arms had begun to ache and her hands felt numb but that was all forgotten when he slid in to the base. His balls brushed against her pussy lips. They began a slow, push-pull rhythm. Jonathon deliberately took his time with her, enjoying every moan she uttered. "Oh god, Jonathon." She licked her lips, her body tensing and relaxing then tensing again. "Fuck me. Oh god, please."  
Pine pulled out until just the tip rested in her swollen walls then slammed back in. He reached up to grab the nest of curls and pulled her backwards, straining her arms. She whined. He pulled out to the tip then slammed home again, and again, and again. She moved up onto the balls of her feet, changing his angle. Her world went white and her cunt clamped around his cock. He shouted out and pounded into her limp, pliable body.  
"Stay with me, Ally." He leaned over her, pinning her under him again. He kissed her ear then pushed up, forcing her shoulders to the desk. His fingers dug into her collarbone. Pine pistoned into her throbbing cunt, gritting his teeth. He was close, so close. She was so snug around him. He heard voices out in the hall.  
Ally squeaked in fear, but Jonathon fell onto her back, clamping a hand over her mouth. Her body writhed underneath him. She liked it. The thought of his cock pounding away on her while his employees stood right outside the door sent a thrill through her. Jonathon reached around and played with her clit. Ally bucked, biting the meat of his hand as she tried not to scream. He grunted through his nose, grinding his jaw to keep from shouting out.  
Too much! It's too much, she thought. If she was able to think and it wasn't just a feeling. Ally came for a third, explosive time. Feeling her gush all over his cock and down her legs pushed Jonathon to his release. His hips stuttered then fell still. His cock pulsed inside her. He remained seated in her, feeling his heart pound in his chest. Ally shifted after awhile and the sensation shot straight through him almost painfully. He jerked his hips back, pulling out his softening cock. The voices moved on.  
Jonathon tucked himself back into his boxers and refastened his slacks. He lifted each of her feet into the dress and shimmied it up her body. He zipped the dress then kissed her spine between her shoulder blades. He stepped around his desk and untied the necktie from the handle. Her fingers had turned a reddish purple between the lessened circulation and gravity. He felt a pang of guilt that he'd tied the necktie too tight.  
"Ally girl, come here." He sat in his chair and pulled her across his lap. She relaxed her head against his shoulder. Pine carefully unwound the tie and the final Windsor knot. He looped it around his neck and began to massage her fingers and hands in slow, firm strokes. "Are you alright?"  
She swallowed and nodded. "My fingers are numb and my arms are sore but I'm fine."  
"Flex your fingers, honey. Bend them. We'll get the feeling back." Ally flexed her fingers, the joints stiff and numb. Jonathon's hands moved up her wrists and forearms, massaging feeling back into the muscles then on up to her biceps and shoulders.  
"You didn't call a car."  
Pine smiled, more to himself. "No, I didn't. I told you I'd see you home safely." Ally looked up at him. He rarely met a woman that struck him the way she did. Which is probably why he did the next uncharacteristic thing, the first being fucking her in his office the way he'd just done. He held both her hands in his, thumbs caressing over her knuckles. "Would you like to have dinner on my next evening off?"  
Ally blinked then her face spread into a slow smile. "I'd like that."  
"Fantastic." He urged her to stand up. She wobbled slightly, her legs still a bit weak and on the heels no less. He rose up and walked over to a long cabinet. A mirror reflected their disheveled appearance. He began to tie the tie.  
"Here, let me help you." She took the ends of the tie, running her fingers over the fabric. He raised an eyebrow, making a note of that. She overlapped the tied then tucked it where it needed to be, retying the Windsor knot he'd had in it. "Is that alright?" The pads of her fingers smoothed the tie down his taut abdomen. She looked up at him, waiting for approval.  
"It's wonderful." He dipped his head and captured her lips, this kiss very different from their first. He tasted her, his tongue fully exploring her and wrestling with hers. Her lips and eyes glistened when they broke. "Now, let's get you home." He closed the cabinet and grabbed his keys off the desk. He placed a hand possessively at the small of her back and ushered her out of his office, letting the door shut with a soft click.


	2. St. Andrew's: Ankle to Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed.

Shifting in the chair, Ally sighed deeply. Usually the day back to work after her free day, she felt rested, even if a touch hung over. Today, much like the last three months, she felt sore and in desperate need of a nap. The sunlight drifted in through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the 12th floor lobby. Dust motes danced in the shafts of light. The only sound was the soft whoosh of the air through the vents.  
The elevator dinged and brought her attention around. Out stepped her reason for a massage and a nap. Her what? What could she call him? Her boyfriend, steady fuck, lover? They'd only been seeing each other for three months and had yet to define the parameters of their relationship.  
Jonathon crossed the lobby to her and held out a steaming to-go cup. She beamed up at him and took it gratefully. She tugged out her ear buds, even though the music was off and brought the cup to her mouth, blowing softly. "How's my sweet this afternoon?"  
"Exhausted. And sore." He grinned then bent to take her lips, tasting the sweet cream and hazelnut on them. They shared a smile and a longing gaze before he stood back up.  
"I'll make it up to you tonight. A long, hot bath and a massage?"  
"Sounds wonderful, Mr. Pine. How are you Mr. Chipper and Dapper and All put together?"  
He laughed and shrugged before tugging up his slacks and dropping to a crouch next to her chair. "It helps waking up next to a beautiful woman in my bed."  
Ally ducked her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. A throat cleared, causing them both to look up. Lady Farrington stood where the hallway met the lobby. "Afternoon, Mr. Pine."  
Jonathon stood up and adjusted his waistcoat. "Good afternoon, Lady Farrington, how are you? I trust you found your suite desirable."  
"Refreshed and desire wasn't lacking, Mr. Pine." She smiled slyly as this afternoon's tryst walked up behind her and laid a hand on her waist. She offered her cheek for him to kiss, and he did obligingly. "I'm ready, Ally. I have the luncheon at the country club and the planning meeting for next month's charity gala."  
Ally stood up and stretched, arching her back but careful not to spill her coffee. Jonathon watched with hungry eyes the way she bent and brought her arms above her head. He adored the lines of her body. When she looked up and met his eyes, they shared a smile. Lady Farrington raised an eyebrow. Jonathon brushed his fingertips along her wrist as she walked by. She turned her hand to barely brush their fingertips together.  
When the elevator door closed, Lady Farrington rounded on her. "What's going on with you and Pine?"  
"I don't know-"  
"Oh really, Ally? I know when a man sees a woman he wants to fuck. And Jonathon Pine wants to fuck you. He had that look when you stood up."  
Ally looked at her boss and shrugged. "I really don't know what you're talking about."  
"Ally dear, he wants in your knickers. And by the looks of him, I would if I were you. He's been cold and consistent with his rejection of my advances."  
Ally sipped her coffee, the creamy sweet cinnamon and nut taste rolling down her tongue. She smiled at the cup. He remembered how she liked her coffee. Lady Farrington eyed her but couldn't get anything more out of her.

Pine slipped his phone out and dialed Ally's number. "Hello, my sweet."  
"Hi, you." She was practically breathless.  
"Are you alright? You sound out of breath."  
"I'm fine, Jonnie. I left my phone on the counter and had to run to get it."  
"Meet me for dinner?"  
"Oh baby, I just changed into pajamas." He could picture her pouting, reclining on the sofa that they'd fucked on more than a few times. His mind wandered away from dinner and to the last time they'd been on the couch together. A movie and popcorn had turned into a blow job and fingering before he'd had to leave.  
"Alright, how about I bring takeaway?"  
"Mmm, that Chinese place we tried a couple weeks ago?"  
He laughed. "It's on the way." She cheered on her end and again, he could see in his mind her kicking her legs in excitement. He settled into his chair, his mind going back to that evening. "Pajamas, eh?"  
"Yes..." Her tone changed to suspicion and weariness.  
"What kind of pajamas? When we're together, you sleep naked." His tone dropped low and his cock twitched. "Are you naked, Ally girl?"  
Her breath caught but she recovered quickly. "No, dirty man, I'm wearing yoga pants and a camisole."  
"Are you wearing knickers?"  
"No." His hand drifted to his hardening cock, pressing against it.  
"Good, are you sitting or laying?"  
"I'm reclined on the couch." He smirked. He knew it. She sighed. "Where are you, Jonnie?"  
"In my office." He didn't particularly like being called Jonnie, but he liked the way it sounded when she said it. Besides, she called him Jonathon when it mattered the most. "You know what happens with you in my office."  
Oh, she knew. Every time she was in his office, one or both of them was cumming. "You're going to be here in a few hours. Must you get us both worked up now?"  
"I like it when you sigh in frustration. Or titillation. Are you touching yourself yet?"  
"You're incorrigible." She laughed. He glanced at himself in the darkened window. His reflection looked happy. Not something he was used to feeling, not without consequence had been his experience.  
"I am." A knock broke their moment. "I've got to go, my sweet. I'll text you when I'm on my way." He waved the concierge in. "See you soon."

Jonathon knocked on the door of her apartment four hours later. One hand held a bouquet of roses, Geraldines, her favorite. The other held a bottle of wine, a cherry blossom wine from the oriental market that she'd made him try and that actually had good flavor.  
Ally opened the door then leaned on her arm on it, laying her temple against her upper arm. The shirt he'd left there last weekend hung open, exposing a three inch swath of the center of her body. She wasn't wearing knickers. "That is not yoga pants and a camisole."  
"I wanted to be girly and wear your shirt and smell you on it." He stepped over the threshold and leaned in to take her lips in a restrained but tender kiss. They slowly drifted apart, their eyes opening just as slow. They lingered in the moment before Ally took the bouquet and turned to walk into the kitchen.  
Jonathon shut the door then followed her, unbuttoning his jacket with one hand. "I ran into a staffing problem and wasn't able to stop. I hope you don't mind that I ordered on the way and had it delivered."  
"That's fine, baby."  
Ally watched him shrug out of the suit jacket. She turned the water on to warm to room temperature, watching as he slowly unbuttoned the waistcoat. He glanced up to find her watching. Each action after that became deliberate. The shrug of his shoulders as he drew the waistcoat off and laid it over his jacket. The flick of his fingers as he removed the cuff links, little sterling silver anchors that she'd gotten him after their first time on his boat together, and laid them on the table. The way his forearms flexed as he rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. She drank every bit of it in, feeling it settle like liquid heat between her thighs.  
"Ally, aren't you supposed to be putting your roses in water?"  
"Oh, right." She snapped to attention and filled the vase. She snipped the end off the stems with care then placed the flowers into the vase. Moving around the divider, she placed it on her kitchen table then fussed with the blossoms so they looked just so. Jonathon moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.  
"You feel amazing." He nuzzled her neck, breathing in the clean scent of her hair and skin. Ally tilted her head to the side and leaned into him, resting her hands on his arms at her waist. He trailed kissed through her hair to her ear, down the shell of it and onto her neck. She sighed softly when he kissed her jaw right under her ear. He turned her around and leaned her against the table. His hands slid under the shirt and up her bare back then back around her ribs. Finally, his large palms pressed her pert nipples flat against her breasts then closed over them, kneading and pulling on the tender globes until her nipples peaked against his palms.  
Ally gasped and arched her back, pushing her chest into his hands. Their mouths met, allowing their tongues to dance lazily together. Twisting and rolling, they glided over one another, going back and forth between his mouth and hers. Pine pushed the shirt off her shoulders then bent to take a peaked nipple between his lips. Her hands shot to his hair, tugging the ends of his blonde hair. He licked and sucked until she cried out, pulling harder on his hair.  
They both jolted at the loud knock at the door. "Stay right there." He turned away from her, not caring that his hair now stood up and his cock strained against his slacks. He opened the door and handed the delivery boy a ten dollar bill for a tip, having already paid with his credit card, then took the bag. He thanked him profusely as Jonathon shut the door in his face. Ally tugged the shirt back over shoulders and buttoned two buttons in the middle.  
Jonathon slowly unloaded the bag, making sure everything in their order was correct. Ally slipped past him into the kitchen to get plates and wine glasses. She set them at the same end of the table. They worked quietly and efficiently together. Jonathon plated up their meals while Ally poured the wine. He settled into the chair, sitting with his knees apart. She perched on his thigh like she knew he enjoyed and now expected of her when they dined at each other's apartments.  
Jonathon ate one-handed, resting his left on her thigh. His touch light and gentle, his thumb rubbed back and forth just above the joint of her knee. Ally couldn't explain what that simple gesture did to her. Suddenly, they weren't playing around. She slowly swallowed the mouth of sweet wine and turned into him, setting the glass down next to her nearly untouched plate.  
He sensed the change in her demeanor and looked up from his plate. "Ally girl?" Her fingers curled, brushing a light touch down his cheek with the backs. Her thumb traced his bottom lip. He kissed the pad of her thumb. "Something wrong, sweet?"  
Ally didn't trust her voice not to shake. Instead, she kissed him. Both her lips captured his upper lip and drew back then going in, opening and pulling on both his lips. His parted to draw in a surprised breath and she seized the opportunity. The tip of her tongue traced his bottom lip. He moaned and reached up to cup her jaw. His tongue pressed against the back of his teeth, waiting. He let her explore him, as she lined his top lip then traced his teeth. His thumb caressed her cheek along the bone.  
When her tongue finally glided alongside his, he splayed his hand along her neck and behind her ear, holding her in place as he feasted on her mouth. His tongue thrust into her mouth, pulling hers deeper into his mouth as he claimed hers. She whimpered and leaned into him. His arm around her urged her to sit astride him.  
Jonathon pulled her back then looked her in the eyes. "Talk to me." He wasn't necessarily a bright man, but he knew that kiss was more than just a kiss. It had meant something to her. Something he felt, in himself and in her.  
She swallowed, her opia twisting her gut. "We're not just playing, are we?"  
"What do you mean?"  
She licked her lips nervously, unable to look away from him. His level stare flayed her open, left her raw. "I don't date, Jonathon. Well, I didn't. It's messy and painful. And after seeing my mom go through man after man, husband after husband, lover after lover, I made the decision to just be alone." She rested her hands on his shoulders, absently smoothing the white dress shirt. "Vibrators and porn will get an orgasm but won't destroy me like a man can." His brow furrowed, his thin lips turning down in a frown. He laid his hands on her shoulders, mirroring her action. His thumbs smoothed back and forth along the joint. "Then I met you."  
Ally sighed and looked away, but Jonathon turned her back to look at with his fingers. "And you think I'm going to destroy you."  
"I like you. More than I wanted to." She drew in a trembling breath, letting it all out. "I care about you, deeply. I...I think about you all day, every day. What you're doing, how work is, how you slept when we're not together, when I'm going to see you again. And I hope you feel the same way. But if you don't-" She looked away again, licking her lips then swallowing. He brought her right back to look at him. "If you don't, please don't tell me. Just-just let me have the shiny, happy that I have."  
Jonathon looked at her, really looked at her. He'd always been especially observant and that flowed into all aspects of his life. But somehow, he'd missed her feelings for him. When Ally began to squirm under the weight of his silence, he kissed her. A soft, tender kiss, holding her by her shoulders. He felt her chest tighten against him then she slowly pulled away. She slid from his lap, grabbing her glass by the stem and walking into the kitchen.  
"I'll understand if you want to go." She needed air. Air and space between the two of them. Ally walked into the kitchen, hugging herself. She drained her glass as she turned away from him.  
He sat there, not sure how their evening had taken such a turn. He stood up, loosening the St. Andrews knot of his tie. He stepped up behind her, gently touching her shoulders. "I don't want to go." She turned to face him at his prompting. "I don't know how I missed this. I care about you, Ally, maybe not as deeply as you care for me right now. But surely, you can feel that every time I touch you, every kiss." He tipped her chin up. "I haven't had the best track run with women in the past. Just-" He sighed and raked his other hand through his hair then laid it back on her shoulder. "Just don't pull away. Alright?" She nodded. "But don't push me. I'm not really great at relationships. I tend to get in my own way." She nodded again.  
"Ok, Jonnie."  
He smiled. "You must be something special to me because I let you call me 'Jonnie'." She smiled shyly. "There's my girl."  
"I can stop if you want me to."  
"No." He touched his thumb to her lips, stopping her from speaking. "I'll let you have that. Now, can we finish dinner?" She nodded once more. He refilled her wine glass then sat back down. She sat on his thigh once more and they ate in comfortable silence, his thumb resuming the motion above her knee.

Lady Farrington looked over at Ally in the pedicure chair next to her. She had ulterior motives to be sure. She'd tried, horribly unsuccessfully, to bed Pine for years now, longer than Ally had been in her employ. She'd never noticed anything more than a passing recognition between the pair until recently. That's when Lady Farrington began to see. Their hushed, intimate conversations in the lobby, the feather light touches they stole when they thought no one was looking, the familiar looks they shared.  
"So, Ally, how long have you and Jonathon been seeing each other?"  
Ally pursed her lips then shrugged. "A few months." Four, to be exact. She glanced at her boss out of the corner of her eye. Lady Farrington seemed to consider this, looking off out the salon window. The woman at her feet signaled her that she was done.  
"That's a lovely color on you, Ally. Why red? It's awfully daring. You've never struck me as daring."  
"Jonathon likes red polish." She looked at the smooth glossy polish with the sparkling white jewels on her big toes. "At least that's what he told me." She shrugged, careful not to give too much of her excitement or information away. She knew this little spa day was nothing more than her boss's way to ingratiate herself and try to get information on fucking Ally's man. No way would she tell Lady Farrington that Pine called this color 'fuck me red'. Or that he'd nearly called off work to be at her apartment when she got off work.  
"What else does Jonathon like?" Ally raised an eyebrow as the nail tech set to work filing and shaping her nails. "About you, I mean. What does he like about you?"  
Ally sighed deeply. "Oh, I don't know." Maybe that I let him tie me up with his ties, my stockings, my panties when he lets me wear them or that rope he'd had me buy. She smirked but kept that to herself. Her man liked a bit of bondage. "You'd have to ask him."  
"Well, what do you like about him?"  
"Why are you so curious to know?"  
Lady Farrington narrowed her eyes just slightly. "Honestly, Ally? Because you two are the most unlikeliest couple I can think of. You're so quiet and demure and very nearly boring. And Jonathon, he's always been poised and efficient and just a tad bit domineering. Also, you're not pretty enough for him." Her boss looked down at her phone and missed the flinch. Ally spent the rest of the salon visit in silence, responding in monosyllables and hums.

Later, Jonathon found Ally on her fire escape with a glass of wine. "How was your afternoon, sweet girl?"  
"Lady Farrington took me for a spa day to try to get information on how to seduce and fuck you." Pine barked with laughter. "She paid for hair, mani, pedi, facial, massage. Asking all sorts of questions about you and our relationship."  
His smile faded. "You're serious."  
"Then she said I was boring and not pretty enough for you."  
"Well, she's an idiot." Jonathon pulled her up into his arms and tugged her head back by her hair. "She's an idiot. I'm the one littered with scars, inside and out. Not pretty enough for you. My pure, honey doll." He kissed her, murmuring the last against her lips. He kept his arm around her shoulders as they stepped back into the apartment. "Let's see your nails."  
Ally proudly held her hands out for him to inspect. "And my toes match."  
Pine looked over the glossy red polish with the jewels on the thumbs then pulled her hands to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her fingers. "Simply lovely. Let's see the toes then." He looked down at her bare feet, and she happily wiggled her toes. "Oh, my sweet." He leaned into her, whispering against her ear. "Why don't you go strip down and wait for me in the bedroom?"  
She closed her eyes and felt the anticipation spike through her. She'd done a good thing. She knew he'd like it. "Yes, Jonathon." He watched her skip into the bedroom. She tried not to hurry but her excitement couldn't be contained.  
Jonathon forced himself to breathe through his nose, deliberately focusing on each button of his shirt that he unbuttoned, the feel of the cotton against his muscular shoulders and arms as he pulled it off slowly, the stretch of his undershirt as he tugged it from his slacks and pulled it over his head. He'd already taken off his socks and shoes, Ally's house rule. He unbuckled his belt as he walked across the apartment.  
Ally heard the hiss of the belt against his slacks as he pulled it through the loops. He stepped through the doorway, dangling it loosely in his hand. She looked up at him expectantly from her kneeling position at the end of the bed. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back a bit more, running his thumb along her bottom lip. He used his thumb to pull her lip down and expose her teeth before he pushed it between her teeth. Her lips closed over it, sucking the digit as she looked up at him.  
"I told you what red nail polish does to me." He pulled his thumb from between her lips. "This." He grabbed his cock through the slacks and squeezed down the length. He pulled her face in the direction of his crotch, and she followed, pushing her face against the straining bulge, rubbing her cheek up and down like a cat.  
Jonathon closed his eyes and let go of her chin. Ally reached up and unbuttoned then unzipped his slacks. She tugged his pants and the black silk boxers down to the tops of his thighs. He sucked in a breath as his cock slowly slid free. It bumped against her cheek. She turned to place an open mouth kiss on the tip, continuing down one side. She drew the flat of her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. His hips jerked. She placed an open mouth kiss on the tip again then kissed down the opposite side of his cock.  
Ally nuzzled the soft, wrinkled skin of his balls then gently drew each of them into her mouth. Sucking carefully, one at a time. He combed his fingers through her hair then held the back of her head. Her lips enveloped the tip, sucking lightly then deeper. With a sigh, he ran his hands through her hair again. "Not yet, Ally girl. I have something special for you. Up on the bed."  
Ally looked up at him confused until he raised an eyebrow. She popped up then sat down on the end of the bed. He opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of bright red ties, nearly the same color of her polish, and a small velvet bag. She didn't remember buying those or even having them. He crouched in front of her and lifted her foot, bending her knee up to her chest. He bound her wrist to her ankle. He repeated this with her other wrist and ankle.  
"Just sit pretty, baby and I'll be right back." Jonathon stepped out of his pants then disappeared into her adjoining bathroom. "Lay back." She did. Jonathon rubbed his hands together then probed her wet folds. She jerked, surprised that his fingers were already wet. His thumb pressed and circled her clit before two fingers slid into her. She gasped then gasped louder. He pumped his fingers once, twice, a third time.  
Ally clenched her hands then opened them, her shoulders coming off the bed. His fingers dipped lower, teasing the tight muscle ring on her ass. He looked at her, seeing her belly tighten and her knees fall open a bit more. Her closed eyes didn't open and her parted lips didn't protest when he pushed the top digit of a finger inside. He withdrew then pushed in again to the second knuckle. The second finger joined the first, pumping slowly. All the while, he watched her face. The color rose in her cheeks and she licked her lips.  
Jonathon placed the pointed tip of her silver teardrop plug against her asshole. He'd already lubricated it in the bathroom. His gaze left her face to watch her tight anus stretch around the plug. He licked his own lips. She moaned and arched at the widest point of the plug. His cock twitched. A red jewel glinted from the end once it was seated.  
"Good girl, now sit up." Ally grabbed her ankles and pulled herself up. The plug was a delicious weight inside her. They'd talked about anal play before. Neither of them were inexperienced, yet they hadn't done anything together. Jonathon brushed her hair to the side then gathered it up in his hand and held her firmly. His other held his cock out straight for her to which she obediently opened her mouth to receive. She looked up at him. His eyes had grown dark and intense, hooded.  
She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. He held her still, his hips doing the moving. Her sucking began a tight draw as he pulled slowly back then thrust forward. He wanted her to take all of him, but he knew she couldn't. They'd tried before and she'd only gotten upset. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, feeling the delicate little sucks and licks as he filled her mouth then the harder draws as he pulled out. His cock popped free of her lips, leaving them in a soft 'o' shape. He pulled her back when she tried to take him again then pushed her back onto the bed, moving over her until she was flat on her back.  
Ally's knees fell open wide. Jonathon lined himself up with her entrance. He watched her grit her jaw as his hips snapped forward, filling her with a sharp thrust. He panted with each hard thrust, her breasts freely bouncing. Her moans grew louder and louder, until she was almost wailing. Every thrust shifted the plug, sending ripples of pleasure from her ass as well. Her thighs trembled and her hands flexed, clawing at air. He licked his fingers then slipped them along her swollen clit. Her body arched then bowed as her orgasm tore through her with only a little coaxing from his fingers.  
Jonathon released her hair then pulled out of her. He smirked, drinking in her sweaty, panting vision. He tugged on the plug, delighting in the way she squirmed and whimpered. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes, Jonathon."  
He removed the plug slowly then placed the head of his cock against her. He groaned deep in his chest as he slowly slid the entire length of his throbbing cock into her ass. She grabbed her ankles just to hold onto something. He held her knees while he pulled out then pushed back in. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. He shook with effort, to not damage her delicate little ring in his excitement, and to make this last. She groaned and kept repeating 'Yes, Jonathon'. But try as he might, his hard, deep thrusts didn't last long. He grunted, breathing through his nose as he came.  
Pine withdrew his softening cock, wincing at the over sensation her tight ass shot through him. He untied her wrists from her ankles. Ally dropped her feet to the floor. He propped himself over her by elbows and kissed her tenderly. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Jonnie." He kissed her again, smiling. She giggled and bit her bottom lip.  
He raised an eyebrow. "What? What's that little look for?" She shook her head. "There's something in that gorgeous head."  
She skimmed her palms up his arms and over his shoulders, her feet mirrored the motion along his ass and thighs. "Can I wear the plug tomorrow?"  
His eyebrows shot into his hairline in surprise then he laughed and kissed her. "You can wear the plug whenever you want, honey doll."  
"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, pulling him into another kiss. He moaned and settled on top of her, his body responding again already.


	3. Four-in-hand: Spread Eagle

Jonathon looked from the door of his office to the clock. He was not one to leave work early, but there was a first time for everything. He looked down into the gift box. He'd casually flipped the lid open and unfolded the tissue paper. Nestled inside, he found four exquisite ties in different shades of blue patterns. The note tucked lovingly in the package read, 'Jonnie, out on errands with my new boss and simply had to get these for you. Kisses, Ally'. He'd slowly sunk to the chair and hadn't done anything for the last ten minutes. She'd spent over $800 on him on a whim.  
He stroked his chin to a point, gaze flicking from the door to clock. He folded the tissue paper and replaced the lid. "Fuck it." He tapped the box lid once with his pointer finger. His fingers then moved swiftly, typing and clicking, until his computer workstation shut down. He looked at himself in the reflection of the monitors and adjusted his tie. He snatched up the gift box and his valise, locking his office behind him.  
The concierge looked up as Pine came around the desk from the employees' only exit. "Sir?"  
"Matthew, I'm leaving early. Gina should be in in less than 2 hours. Should an emergency arise, call her."  
"Yes, sir. Everything alright, sir?"  
"Fine, Matthew. I'll see you tomorrow." Pine tried to focus his speeding mind on the sound of his Oxfords on the cement. The car chirped when he hit the key fob. He slid into the driver's seat of the Ranger Rover, carefully setting the box atop his valise. He stared off, jaw set as his thoughts rolled over in his mind. When he finally came to a decision, he clicked his tongue and nodded once. He turned the ignition and carefully backed out of his reserved space.  
He and Ally were supposed to have dinner at his apartment tonight. That would continue as usual, but he began planning a surprise for her as he maneuvered the Rover through traffic. Stopping at a corner market before his neighborhood, he picked through the meager selection of flowers and chose the Geraldine roses that appeared the most fresh. He loosened his tie, making a beeline for the wine aisle. He planned to fix her chicken, so he chose a white wine. She drank mainly moscato, but he made the decision on a chardonnay.  
Roses and wine in hand, he popped over to the jewelers across the way. The salesgirls eyed him. He could tell by the way they hovered together, they were sizing him up for an engagement ring. It was almost pleasant for him to watch her assumption, and commission, crumble. Without any hesitation, he showed the salesgirl exactly what he wanted and had her wrap it up.  
The girl glanced from box she was fitting closed to Jonathon. "She must be something special. Roses, wine and something sparkly." He hummed his acknowledgement. He hadn't said anything. He hadn't needed to. Ally was special. The last six months had proven that. He'd intended to have a bit of fun with her until she grew tired of him and moved on to someone younger and less broken. He hadn't always made the best decisions with his life and ever since Je- No. No, he wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't going to let thoughts of her creep back in.  
Jonathon set the roses on the table, following the process to put them into fresh water. He turned the vase this way and that until he had the fullest side of the bouquet facing toward the door. He had just poured the wine into a pair of glasses when he heard her speaking excitedly on the other side of the door. She knocked twice then opened the door with her key as had become her habit.  
"Alright, Lord Farrington, I'll see you next week. Have a lovely evening, sir." Jonathon slipped his arm around her waist as he handed her a glass of wine. She smiled up at him just before he kissed her, deeply and thoroughly, pulling away when she finally moaned. "Hey, Jonnie."  
"Hi, Ally." He nuzzled her nose. "How was the first day?"  
"Fun, a bit fast-paced, a touch awkward when we ran into Lady Farrington at the barrister's." He smiled. "Did you get my present?"  
"I got your present."  
"Did you like them?"  
"Yes." He kissed her full on the lips then the corner of her mouth. He moved to her cheek and along her jaw. He breathed deeply against her ear before kissing it, dipping his tongue into the shell of her ear. She sighed but turned away from him to set her purse on the coffee table and slip her shoes off. "I have something for you."  
"Jonathon, you didn't have to."  
"Oh, I didn't?" He pulled her back into his arms and leveled her with a stern gaze. "I know what today is."  
"I haven't-"  
He laid his finger on her lips. "Now, Ally girl, we've been nothing but honest with each other up to now. Don't lie to me."  
"I thought you'd think me silly if you figured out I sent you a six-month gift."  
"I didn't think it was silly. Unnecessary, maybe. Thoughtful, caring and absolutely adorable, definitely. Everything you are and that I don't deserve." She opened her mouth to speak, but he laid his finger back on her lips. "Just because I don't deserve it, doesn't mean I don't want it. Or need it." He lead her into the dining room and sat down in the first chair then pulled her to straddle his lap. He kissed her fingers, each and every one, before he laced his with hers.  
"Jonnie?"  
"I'm not a good person, Ally. I've never been. I've done things I'm not proud and that I never want you to know, because I don't want you to look at me any differently." He sighed. "When I'm around you, I feel like I am a good person. Like I could be. Ally, you make me what to be a better man." They hadn't talked about each other's past much. Their present was more important to the pair.  
"Jonathon-"  
"Hush, honey doll, just listen. I need to tell you...things." He sighed and if his hands weren't clasped with hers, they would have been nervously rifling through his hair. "I care about you. One day, it might even become love. But Ally, I'm not the husband type. I tried once and it ended badly. I think marriage is a prison. And it kills the woman more completely than it ever does the man."  
"Jonathon, I don't understand."  
Ally's brow furrowed, and he felt like he'd loused it up. "I won't ever marry you, Ally. So if that's what you want, you should probably go. Children? I don't even know if I can have children after the beatings I've taken. But I think if you wanted one, I'd try. Just for you."  
"Marriage? Children? Jonathon, I never-"  
"No, you've never mentioned them. Never hinted that either of those were in your heart. But you're younger than I am. Those things are perfectly reasonable for a woman your age to want. So, I want to be completely up front with you about them both. And you do you love me, don't you." He said this as a statement, not a question, already knowing the answer.  
"I do. I haven't been very altruistic about my feelings for you." Now this? Love? This had been a subject they'd discussed before.  
"Ally, I want you. In my bed, in my life, in my future. I won't leave until you say go. I won't intentionally hurt you. I'll care for you and I'll protect you. But wherever this leads, it won't lead to marriage. Can you handle that?"  
After seeing what the 'sanctity of marriage' had done to her mother over there years, she had no intention of getting married. Ever. If she hadn't have met Jonathon, she probably would've remained single for the whole of her life.  
Ally wiggled her fingers loose of Jonathon's. She combed them through his hair then tipped his head back, with her thumbs under his chin. "Jonathon, so long as you love me, make love to me, and treat me how I deserve to be treated, then I can handle that." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss that made her sigh.  
"Good, now get up so I can feed my girl." He swatted her ass.  
"Mmmm, what do you want to feed me?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she slid backward off his lap and dropped to her knees.  
He chuckled as he looked down at her. "Not my cock, Ally. You need to eat. I bet you've had nothing but processed junk all day running around with Lord Farrington." He raised an eyebrow, knowing he was probably correct. He stood up which caused her to look up at him. Both of them were sorely tempted to open his pants and slid his thick cock between her lips. He swallowed and stepped back and around the chair. He needed to take care of her, before he took care of her. Ally rocked back on her heels then stood up.  
"Mind if I put on some music?"  
"You know how to work it." Noises of dinner prep drifted out from the kitchen after he disappeared through the doorway. Ally hummed to herself as she skimmed through his CD collection. He had an eclectic mix, none of which Ally felt like dancing to, so she plugged her phone into the USB port on his stereo and began to sway to Adele's 'Skyfall'. She drained the wine in her glass and began to unbutton her blouse, tugging it from her waistband and dropping it to the floor.  
Ally unzipped the skirt and let it fall, stepping out of it. She pulled the pins from her hair and shook it loose. Jonathon hummed along to the song in the kitchen, his back to the doorway. He didn't see her saunter in and drop to all fours. When he turned to scrape the vegetables into the pan, he saw her on the floor, crawling toward him. He smirked and finished what he was doing, setting the knife and cutting board on the counter then wiped his hands.  
"Hmm, are you a little kitten tonight, Ally?" He turned to face her, leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to smirk. "Show me how good of a kitten you are." Ally rolled onto her back and arched and wiggled, pawing at the air then rolled over on to her belly. She wiggled her ass like she had a tail then moved back up onto fours. He pushed off the counter and turned around to finish his task. He placed the dishes in the sink as she milled around his calves, rubbing her cheek against his slacks.  
This continued while he fixed their meal. She knelt at his feet while he stood, or she cantered at his side when he moved across the kitchen. When his hands weren't busy, he gently stroked her hair. He stroked her cheek and tipped her chin back so she looked up at him. He smiled at her and glided his thumb across her lips.  
"Good girl, Ally. Such a good kitten." He crossed to the fridge and pulled out the cream. The chicken and vegetables sizzled in the pan. He chuckled to himself as he added the cream to the pan then clicked his tongue against his teeth at Ally. She looked up him expectantly. "Is my kitten thristy?" Ally nodded. Jonathon didn't allow her to speak during these little games. "Open your mouth, my pretty kitty."  
She opened her mouth. Jonathon laid his thumb on her tongue and her lips closed around it, sucking softly. He drew in several deep breaths, his cock twitching in response. He stroked her neck with his fingers then pulled his thumb free of her lips. He held the carton of cream up and she opened her lips again.  
Jonathon poured the cream with precise aim between her parted lips. Ally swallowed once open-mouthed but it hurt. When she reached the need to swallow again, she closed her mouth and swallowed before he stopped pouring then opened her mouth again quickly. But a dribble of cream had ran down her chin. He tsked and shook his head, closing the carton and putting it back in the fridge. He let the cream run down her throat to her chest. He crouched in front of her, eye level. "That's a bad kitten, wasting my cream like that." Ally looked down at the floor. "Up against the counter."  
Ally stood up and leaned against the counter. The mixture in the pan hissed as he stirred it. The dial for the burner clicked as he turned the flame down. Jonathon kicked her feet apart as he rolled his sleeves up from the middle of his forearms to his elbows. She glanced over her shoulder. "Eyes front, kitten." She squeaked and looked at the cabinet door in front of her. His hand smacked against her ass cheek, the thin satin stinging between his flesh and hers. He smoothed his hand over the curve then moved to the other cheek. Smack then smooth. Back to the first, smack then smooth. Her hands tightened on the edge of the counter on either side of her. Jonathon moved from side to side, smack then smooth until he heard her softly crying.  
Jonathon took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "Is my kitten sorry for being bad?" She nodded, the warmth and sting radiating from her ass. The cream had stopped just above her breasts. He turned her head away and lowered his so that his tongue pressed to the drop and traced the trail back up to her lip. He kissed her tenderly, dipping his hand between them into her panties. "My pretty kitty liked her punishment." His hot breath fell against her mouth. He teased his fingertips againt her clit then slipped inside her. She sighed and melted between his hands.  
The smoke alarm screamed shrilly. Jonathon growled and let her go to lean against the counter. He turned the burner off and snatched up the potholder.  
Ally practically panted, holding herself up against the counter. Her ass throbbed dully from the spanking. Her cunt throbbed with need. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner."  
He laughed, carrying the pan away from his body and to the sink. "Ally, it's fine. I'll just have to scrub the pan a little harder." He turned the water on and rinsed the contents into the garbage disposable. He opened the window to let out some of the smoke. The disposable roared to life, making quick work. "So, Thai?" He raised an eyebrow as he turned around, smiling.  
Ally giggled. "Thai is fine." He wrapped his arms around her, slipping his leg between her thighs. Her arms circled his shoulders. She looked up at him, lips parted. She'd been spanked during sex before, but Jonathon had been her first lover to use spanking as foreplay. And punishment. And Ally had liked it. She'd liked it alot. They shared the moment, simply looking into each other's eyes.  
Jonathon drew away slowly then wiped his hands on the towel and opened the catch all drawer. He pushed a few things around before coming out with a stack of take-out menus. With a sigh, he turned to look at Ally then raked his finger through his hair.  
"None of these really sound good."  
She pushed off the counter and crossed to him. "Let me see." She stood close to him, her lean body a line against his. He leaned into her, pressing her between his body and the counter. Thoughts of food were replaced with thoughts of being inside her. He closed his eyes as he smelled her hair. His hands wound around her waist. They swayed to the music as she looked aimlessly through the take-out menus. He turned her head and tilted it back, taking her lips.  
"Let's eat later." She nodded and bit her bottom lip, looking up at him coquettishly. He held her hand as he led her into the bedroom. His lips descended on her collarbone as his hands went to the clasp of her bra. He drew the straps down her arms, freeing her breasts. The bra fell to the floor. His fingertips skimmed down her rib cage to brush back and forth along her natural waist. He wasted no ceremony with pulling her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them but remained standing. "On the bed."  
Ally sat down. He shooed her in the direction of the headboard. She scooted back to the pillows. Jonathon moved quickly. He looped one of the brand new ties around her wrist and secured her to the headboard. He repeated the process on her other wrist and both ankles, tying her spread eagle to the bed. He loosened then untied his tie, while she watched, licking her lips. He straddled her chest and covered her eyes with his tie, plunging her into darkness.  
The bed shifted with his weight and he was gone. Ally lay still, testing his knots lightly, half-hearted. Jonathon watched her as he unbuttoned his cuffs then his shirt. He shrugged out of it. The undershirt, slacks and boxers followed into a pile on the floor. He nestled in between her spread legs, teasing her moistening cunt with his throbbing cock. She whimpered, her breath rapid in anticipation. He could have taken her right then and they'd have cum, shouting each other's name, but he began to want this as soon as he saw the ties nestled in their tissue paper.  
Pine began to kiss every inch of her skin. His lips started their thorough assault at her hairline, moving tenderly over her face. He murmured sweet nothings against her lips before continuing down her jaw and neck, along her collarbone and shoulder. He moved up her arms, paying attention to her inner elbows. He delighted in the way she squirmed, unable to touch and guide him. He placed a gentle kiss in each palm. Ally sighed, relishing his kisses then he was gone.  
He watched from the edge of the bed, stroking his cock to keep himself hard, not that he needed much help. The woman he cared for lay bare and vulnerable before him, bound and displayed, eager and willing and waiting for him. Her pretty face frowned the longer he remained gone. His lips touched the inside of her ankle, causing her to squeak. He began a tortuously slow ascent from her ankle to the bend of her thigh and lip, paying special attention to the back of her knee. Her toes curled and her hands flexed.  
"Jonathon. . ."  
"Relax, Ally." Jonathon made the ascent of her other leg with lips and tongue, the barest scrape of teeth. She undulated on the bed, tugging on the ties. "Careful, honey doll, those are my new ties. You wouldn't want to damage such a lovely gift." He kissed across her pelvic bone, his hot breath falling against her mound. He brushed his closed lips against the faint growth of hair on her pussy. She tried to bend her knees, to push off the bed with her heels, but the ties around her ankles had no give. She lifted her hips off the bed in offering. Jonathon chuckled deep in his chest. "Yes, Ally girl? Do you want something?"  
"I want your mouth on my cunt."  
"But it is." He kissed her mound to illustrate just that. She sighed, nearly growling, in frustration. "Perhaps you should be more specific." He kissed her mound again and again.  
Ally licked her lips, distracted by his soft kisses in her short nest of hair. "I want you to eat my pussy."  
"That's a girl. Don't be afraid to ask for what you want." He nuzzled against her wet folds. "I rarely ever tell you no." He moaned along with her as his tongue drew a line up her slit, opening her up to him. The evidence of her arousal slicked his face and coated his tongue. He lapped it up like honey, sucking each of her pussy lips into his mouth. Her swollen clit stretched out of its hood. The tip of his tongue formed a point which he used to flick back and forth against it.  
Ally cried out, her body shaking as she tried not to pull on the ties. His moan thrummed through her as he drew her clit between his lips to suck it. He pressed his tongue flat against her then sucked again. He repeated this torture, sending her higher. Flick, suck, lick, suck. "Jonathon!"  
"You can cum, Ally girl." With scream of relief, she shot over the edge. He buried his face in her cunt, licking and sucking her clit to shove her right into a second orgasm. Her lips bucked but he grabbed them and held them still. She shouted his name again, but he kept his assault up. His lips and tongue sucked and licked her juices and her clit until she came shuddering for a third time.  
Jonathon looked up the center of her body. She was a vision. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink from her orgasms. Her chest rose and fell in a rapid pant. He watched the way her breasts swayed lazily with the movement of her chest. He kissed up her stomach, drawing his open mouth in a line between her breasts. He closed his mouth around her nipple. She arched up into him, flexing her fingers. He moved back down to her belly and resumed kissing upward again, trailing his open mouth between her breasts to close around and claim her nipple on the other breast this time.  
"Jonathon, please."  
"Please what, my sweet?"  
"Untie me. Fuck me. Let me mark you."  
"I think I can do all three." He untied her ankles first then her wrists. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He positioned himself and thrust deep. They groaned in unison. He laid his weight on her and rutted into her. Her nails dug trails down his back and shoulders and upper arms. He hissed and fucked her harder. Each time she screamed his name was like a spike of pure desire in the base of his spine. He knew he wouldn't take long. Jonathon tore his tie away from her eyes. "Look at me, Ally." He held her throat with one hand, using his thumb to keep her chin in place.  
The opia she felt with him twisted her gut, made the pleasure more intense, more raw. He kissed her hard, his hips lost rhythm. He'd already made her cum three times, so he felt no guilt when he stuttered his own, open-mouthed against her jaw and staring into her eyes.

The sunlight fell across Jonathon's eyes in a bright slash. His arm jerked up to cover his face. He rolled away from the light and against Ally's back. She sighed deeply, snuggling back into him. Her body curved into the half circle of his. He opened his eyes just enough to see where she was. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He nestled his face into her hair. She rolled against him, throwing a leg over his waist. The backs of his fingers caressed her belly up and down.  
He opened his eyes again. The sunlight danced over her hair, turning it white in the light. Her long lashes lay against her cheeks. Whatever dreams played in her mind had brought a soft smile to her lips. He kissed her suddenly yet softly, his heart squeezing in his chest.  
He was not an easy man. He was a hard man. A hard man to live with, a hard man to love. He was not a good man either. But Ally...her purity, her submission, her love...made him want to work for it, work for her. He wanted to be the man she deserved even though he definitely did not deserve her. They say when you love someone, you just know it. Looking at her in the morning sunlight, he knew he didn't love her. Yet. But he could. He could love her if he let himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this story with an open ending. I might come back to Jonathon and Ally but right now, I'm leaving their story to your own imagination.


End file.
